Defying Gravity
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: La muerte de Camus ha marcado para siempre a Milo. Aioria, por su parte, trata de sacarle adelante, pero Milo está decidido a no dejar ir el pasado aunque ello signifique la destrucción de los dos...
1. UNO

**DEFYING GRAVITY**

.

.

.

_En un bosque se bifurcaron dos caminos, y yo... Yo tomé el menos transitado. __Esto marcó toda la diferencia._

_Robert Frost._

.

.

.

Para IGR, _It's time to trust my instincts…_

.

.

.

**UNO**

.

.

.

_Seis meses después de la incursión de Saori Kido en el Santuario de Atenas…_

_._

_._

_._

La figura espigada de la joven, que en realidad apenas dejaba de ser una niña, decoraba el salón principal, el del Templo del _Strategos_, ella parecía tan pequeña, tan minúscula en esa grandiosidad clasicista, aun cuando él se pusiera a su lado o de frente y fuese más de veinte centímetros más alto, la energía que de ella se desprendía, la autoridad… era capaz de subyugar a cualquiera, pero ante todo, era su incipiente bondad lo que podía doblegar hasta al más duro… bien lo sabía él.

Postrado ante ella, con una rodilla en el piso y la congoja bien oculta, tamizada en autoconfianza, en autoengaño.

—¿Aun no sabes nada… de él? —Formuló la pregunta en voz suave—, no es necesario que hagas eso, lo sabes, levántate por favor...

—Señora —pronunció marcial, luego de una ligera inclinación, aunque aún no dejaba de sentir que lo que debería hacer era una _proskynesis_, bien merecido lo tenía—. Lamento no tener noticias…

—Aioria... aunque no me lo digas, sé cuándo mis caballeros sufren, sé cuando algo no está bien…

—Lamento que esa sea su percepción —admitió deseando meterse de cabeza en el primer pozo que encontrase.

Bajó la vista, quizás demasiado pronto, demasiado culpable. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la joven estaba delante de él, le levantó la barbilla para observar aquellos ojos verdes.

"_Maldita sea…_", el Arconte de Leo sabía que no podía mentir tan descaradamente, no a ella… ¿O sí?

—Tú también sufres…

—Ante todo, soy un guerrero, mis debilidades están en segundo plano.

Ella simplemente sonrió, como si de antemano supiera que no era así.

—Estoy segura de que él estará bien, esté en dónde esté.

.

.

.

_Taberna Erotes…_

_._

_._

_._

En una de las mesas de madera rustica y casi tan rasposa como el vil suelo, al fondo del lugar, las manos del hombre se perdían por debajo de la escasa clámide de la joven trigueña que estaba sentada en sus piernas, y a su lado, otra chica, rubia, igualmente vestida, acariciaba uno de sus muslos subiendo por su ingle, canto de la sensualidad brutal…

El cabello rubio le colgaba por sobre los hombros, seis meses atrás lo había cortado en señal de luto… luto por el inmisericorde Camus… y recientemente había encontrado que su presencia en el Santuario no haría tanta falta… llevaba un mes fuera, perdido en la ciudad, vagabundeando por las islas… y metido en lugarsuchos como ese, lugares que recreaban el desvarío y liviandad de una Grecia Clásica que ya no existía… pero que él y muchos otros estaban empecinados en no olvidar.

—Espero que tengas para pagar _esto_, y todo lo que te has bebido y comido —refunfuñó el dueño de la taberna.

—No me calientes las bolas —respondió altanero el rubio.

—Ya me lo imaginaba…

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Yo pagaré… —interrumpió una voz profunda—, yo pagaré lo que sea que se deba, yo lo pagaré…

—Tú… Aioria…


	2. DOS

**DOS**

.

.

.

Las mujeres se habían quitado de aquel complicado nudo de cuerpos cuando se percataron de que el joven moreno y de cabellos castaños estaba por írsele encima al rubio, ambos se observaron echando chispas por los ojos.

Caminó hacia el melio, y sorpresivamente, le apretó entre el asiento y su rodilla a la altura del pecho, presionaba con tanta fuerza que para Milo fue casi imposible respirar sin sentir dolor.

—Tienes que volver, no puedo seguir mintiendo y fingiendo que no sé en dónde estás —masculló—. ¿Ya he pagado suficiente no? Ya has pagado suficiente —le dijo bajando la pierna y levantándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta, parecía implacable.

—Aun no… aun no es suficiente, Aioria… —contestó en medio de una carcajada amarga.

Por toda respuesta el ateniense agitó al melio, con tal violencia que poco faltó para desnucarle.

—Hablo en serio Milo, estoy cansado de recogerte de entre las estelas funerarias, estoy cansado de tener que encubrirte… ¿Sabes que hoy mismo Atenea me ha preguntado por ti? ¡Hace un mes que te marchaste! ¡Un mes! —Estuvo por enlistarle la serie de mentiras que había tenido que decir por su culpa.

—Aun no pagas lo suficiente… —siseó, los ojos inyectados en sangre, y si se hubiese alborotado más el cabello, habría parecido una bacante, tomó sus muñecas y las hizo bajar, apretándolas violentamente, cuando observó las esmeraldas de sus ojos, sus pupilas intensas… esa mirada esclavizadora, no pudo negar… lo innegable… que sufrían probablemente en la misma medida…

—Arréglate la ropa —le ordenó el Arconte de Leo dándole la espalda dispuesto a esperarle afuera del lugar, la verdad es que entre el humo, las risas y la pestilencia general del lugar, no era la mejor cita de su vida.

Milo, tragó saliva, lo poco o mucho de embriaguez que anidaba en su cuerpo comenzó a evaporarse, y mientras observaba la espalda ancha y perfecta del guerrero de Leo que decaía en una cintura pequeña… ese cuerpo tan masculino… se abrazó a él, así, por su espalda, pasando sus manos por debajo de sus brazos, apretándolo, pegando el rostro contra él.

El abismo.

Totalmente desesperado. Reivindicando referencias y pertenencias, y un pasado en común, que todavía no podía dejar ir.

Aioria cerró los ojos, apretando los puños con furia. Odiaba esa forma de ser de Milo, odiaba sus chantajes físicos y emocionales, era un manipulador con honores. Suspiró pesadamente y tocó las manos del otro Arconte.

—Sabes que de todos modos acabaré haciendo algo mezquino, tarde o temprano —confesó el escorpión—, y aun así, estás aquí…

—Lo sé, no hay nada que hacerle. —Fue su única sentencia, en ese triunfo pírrico que había empezado con el francés.

Ambos se preguntaban ¿Cómo buscar más espacio, más libertad, más locura, más eternidad del deseo?... sólo entre ellos la respuesta flotaba tácita.


	3. TRES

**TRES**

.

.

.

—Te estás suicidando… lentamente, pero te estás suicidando —susurró Aioria, mientras llevaba a cuestas a Milo, colgante, desparramado literalmente, en su espalda, el otro balbuceaba tonterías inconexas—, ¿cuándo vas a parar con esta putada? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo ya no quede nada de ti ni de mí?

—¿Extrañas a alguien que no sea… él? —fue su respuesta cínica.

—Por supuesto… a mi hermano.

—Nunca hablas de él, ni de nada que tenga que ver con él… ni de los tiempos en los que… —hiló el melio, despacio, cual si se tratase de un trabalenguas, borracho como una cuba para variar.—¿Lloras por él…?

—Milo deja de estar diciendo gilipolleces… porque te juro que la siguiente pregunta idiota que me hagas… te arrojo escaleras abajo.

—¡Bájame! No necesito de tu ayuda… —resopló con el descaro de una fingida indignación.

—¿Ah, no? —La ironía en la voz del Arconte de Leo fue más que evidente—. Bien, menos peso muerto que cargar —dicho lo cual, soltó a Milo justo en las afueras del templo del Escorpión, y éste acabó con sus divinas posaderas, bendecidas por Afrodita y Cupido, en el piso.

El otro recitó un rosario de peladeces indescriptibles y se levantó dispuesto a dar una barrida con Aioria, ahí mismo, solo que el guardián del Fuego, previendo la estupidez que haría acabó por asestarle un golpe en el estómago que le hizo volver a caer, esta vez de rodillas, resoplando.

—¿Hasta cuándo, Milo? ¡¿Hasta cuándo?! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejarle ir…? Deja ya de aferrarte… déjale ir… —y aquellas últimas palabras llevaban un dolor increíblemente palpable, lastimero.

La furia de Aioria había terminado por apagarse… aquella "_monovida_" le estaba matando por partida doble; en primera porque se sentía tan francamente inútil, sin poder lidiar con el profundo dolor de Milo… y porque él mismo no podía dar rienda suelta a su propia pérdida… del mismo hombre… a esa agonía de duración oceánica.

—No puedo… ¡No puedo! —gritó con vehemencia, sin importarle si le escuchaba la mismísima Atenea— No sé cómo hacerlo… no sé… cómo… —su voz se interrumpió de golpe cuando se ahogó en la garganta un sollozo contenido y una lágrima solitaria escurrió por su rostro inclinado hacia las baldosas… hasta que cayó en ellas, solitaria, abandonada, como él mismo. —Ni siquiera el vagabundeo sexual sirve…

El ateniense no tenía palabras que decirle, no podía sobreponerse a la visión del guapo Milo, del siempre galante y seguro de sí mismo… ahí… devastado, derrotado.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo, la Guerra Sagrada…

—¡Y mis huevos!

—Es la última vez que te saco de uno de esos tugurios… —El desaire en la voz profunda de Aioria era evidente, ni siquiera se volvió hacia él… le dejó ahí tendido y se fue escaleras abajo…

—Perdóname… Aioria… —dejó escapar su _parabatai_, pero era tarde, el Arconte de Leo ya se había marchado.


	4. CUATRO

**CUATRO**

.

.

.

_Cuatro años después…_

.

.

.

Al pasar de los días, las semanas, los meses, los años, sucedieron dos cosas: Milo no superó del todo la pérdida de Camus, a palabras de Aioria, nunca se repuso, aunque la normalidad había vuelto a su vida… de una manera un tanto retorcida. Y Aioria… siempre lo buscaba para recoger los pedazos del melio… en la misma fecha del año… la misma… aquella en la que había muerto Camus, y es que si por el rubio hubiese sido… habría levantado una estela funeraria en el templo de Escorpión para atar votos en ella cada año, realizando la respectiva _phrotesis_…

Las personas solían correr en círculos… civiles, guerreros… al final, todos estaban definidos por el _pathos_.

Homenaje y reconocimiento a su cuerpo, a su piel, el placer desencajado que le brindaba ese cuerpo dispuesto para lo que se le antojara, así fuese lo más bizarro que el pasara por la mente, sabía de antemano que Milo no se echaría para atrás… eso nunca… y aunque entre besos húmedos, lascivos, abrazos pringosos de sudor y semen pegajoso regado por todos lados, era _ese_ día… con todo y que Aioria le dijo que le iba a dar "_la puta cogida de su vida hasta que pidiera piedad_"… sabía que más tarde, en la soledad de sus memorias y de su mezquina forma de torturarse, el melio encontraría la manera de volver a morir, ritualmente.

Y sí…

Para cuando Aioria regresó, después de haber entrenado hasta cansarse, después de haber corrido hasta que las piernas le ardieron, y después de al menos un millar de repeticiones dolorosas de planchas, serían probablemente las diez de la noche, no esperaba encontrar a nadie en el Templo del León de Nemea… mucho menos a su compañero.

—Hambre… sed… y ganas de coger, otra vez —dijo para sí mismo mientras empapado de sudor se precipitaba hacia la parte privada del templo, hacia la cocina.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de comer un sándwich de probablemente tres pisos, con jamón, tocino, queso, jitomate, lechuga y a ver que más…

—¡No me jodan! ¡Que te tomen por el culo…! —gritó mientras se avalanzaba hacia el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

Ahí tirado estaba el cuerpo convulso de Milo, con el cabello regado por las baldosas, tenía los ojos en blanco, se reía… y babeaba sin control… un charco de saliva estaba felizmente anidando entre sus cabellos mientras el hilo de fluido le escurría por un costado de la boca.

—Te has pasado, cabrón… ¡¿Qué se supone que hago ahora?!... —se agachó para tomar su pulso, agitado y violento, pero resistiría—, te drogaste hasta que ya no pudo pasarte nada más por la nariz, ¿verdad?... hijo de puta… —rumió.

Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarlo, lo dejó ahí tirado, y lo único que hizo fue echarle agua fría encima, lo dejó en el piso, navegando entre el agua, su saliva y sus incoherencias…


	5. CINCO

**CINCO**

.

.

.

Después de aquel intrépido episodio de sexo salvaje con Kanon, provocado por su terquedad de probarlo… dejándolo como coladera, y habiendo abusando de la unión que creaba el veneno de sus agujas en sus adversarios, había tenido la clara percepción de haber sentido débil y a lo lejos, la vibración cósmica de Camus…¡Imposible!... se estaba deschavetando cada vez más…

La sensación era tan precisa, tan desgarradora en el pecho, sus sentidos no le engañaban: el ser inmaterial, petrificado en la inmutabilidad de una naturaleza de leyes invariables, había vuelto de la tierra del exilio…

Fue al camposanto… y luego no supo qué hacer con lo que había visto, porque tampoco cabía de gozo a pesar de lo peligroso del hecho… lo que deseaba más que nada, se había cumplido.

.

.

.

_Taberna Erotes…_

_._

_._

_._

—No sé si me reconforta verte de mejor humor… o me preocupa la chusquería tuya de citarme en este maldito lugar cuando sabes que tenemos prohibido salir —sentenció secamente el ojiverde.

—No podía decirte esto en el Santuario —respondió con una sonrisa macabra en los labios—, tampoco podía ocultártelo.

—Habla ya, no planeo quedarme aquí hasta que se den cuenta de que no estamos en donde deberíamos… —se empinó en la garganta el vino sin aguar, vino fuerte.

—¿Recuerdas que fue aquí en donde una vez, hace años, te dije que acabaría haciendo algo mezquino? —citó sus propias palabras gozando del efecto de las mismas.

Aioria arqueó una de sus cejas y le contempló con la mirada verde afilada.

—No te entiendo.

—Debiste sentirlo, tú también debiste sentirlo…

—¿Estás desvariando otra vez? —Pregunto alucinado.

—¡Camus! Tuviste que sentirlo. —Un silencio profundo entre los dos. Hosco, insensible— Lo sentí claramente, su gélido aire, libre de las cadenas de la muerte.

—Imposible…

—El campo ha sido violado, las estelas están tiradas y sus moradores han salido de las tumbas que guardaban su eterno descanso…

—Milo… eso…

—Sí, Aioria, los que yacían muertos, han vuelto…

—No puede ser, eso sólo significa que…

—Hades les ha devuelto lo que sus cuerpos ya no tenían: vida —el melio estaba gozando del poder de sus palabras, estaba disfrutando cruelmente descontrolar a Aioria.

—Tenemos que avisar, tenemos que… —pegó en la mesa volcando los vasos y el ánfora de vino sin aguar, su primer impulso fue salir corriendo del lugar— ¿Qué coño haces ahí sentado como si nada? ¿Qué tu pequeña y alcohólica cabeza ya no conecta?

—Volvió…

El Arconte de Leo ya se había puesto de pie y rodeaba la mesa para dar la alerta, el Código Rojo…

—Pero tu hermano… no ha vuelto…

El último revés de Milo había surtido efecto: su _parabatai_ pareció desmoronarse en ese mismo instante, rompiéndose poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo…la ranura empezaba a abrirse dolorosamente, ante sus ojos, la fortaleza de ese hombre al que había detestado tanto como lo había querido, parecía trastabillar…

Aioria no se volvió hacia él, caminó en silencio hacia la salida.

—Estamos a mano… —confesó Milo, siguiéndolo, ahora sí estaba listo para morir a lado de su _parabatai_, si ese era el designio de las Moiras…

**FIN**


End file.
